Dark desire
by the white princess
Summary: Meet Yugi, her life was normal until she solved the Millennium puzzle and awoke its secrets. Now whenever people hurt the ones she loves the spirit who resides within the puzzle takes revenge. But when she meets the young male spirit who shares her body both their worlds collide as they discover light within the darkness. Season 0. A Fem Yugi story. Rewrite finished. CH 20 is up.
1. Yugi Muto, the innocent heroine

3rd Person POV

_There is a history of games interwoven within human history. These games however can be traced back to the Egyptian Empire five thousand years ago. Once used to foretell the future of kings and decide their fates in magical ceremonies. They are known as the shadow games._

"Afternoon break! Let's play basketball!" A teenage boy shouted as he leapt up from his desk and ran out the classroom door, shortly followed by the rest of the class; all except for one; a young girl sitting in the second row. She paid no attention to her classmates as they ran past her desk, almost knocking over her elaborate card house that she had worked so hard to build. Slowly she raised her steady hands to place the final card on top of her masterpiece, however just as she was about to finish she heard her name being called, forcing her to lose focus and drop the card, causing her house to fall.

"Quite playing games by yourself and come join in for once." One of her classmates told her as he spun a basketball on one of his fingers. Yugi, as she was called, simply looked back down at the pile of card on the table as she bit her bottom lip, thinking over his offer; weighing down the negative and the positive. While she was certainly lonely sitting in the classroom all on her own during break with only puzzles to keep her entertained, she wasn't very keen on the sport, nor the looks that she and all the other girls in the class got when playing.

"Thanks for the offer but my team would just lose." She told him before returning her gaze to her desk, as she began to shuffle the cards together into a neat pile. The boy who had addressed her merely nodded his head before walking out of the classroom, leaving Yugi on her own with only her games for company.

As Yugi continued to pile the cards together, one of them managed to fall from the desk, landing next to her school bag on the floor; placing all of the other cards back into the pack she reached down to pick up the one that had fallen, cursing her terrible hand to eye coordination as she went. When she finally opened her bag to place the pack in however she quickly looked around the room to make sure that she was truly alone.

After finding that she was indeed the only person left she let out a small giggle as she reached inside and brought out a gold box. The box itself was a marvellous thing, made completely out of gold with its entirety covered in sacred text from times lost long ago and the Eye of Horus carved into the centre of the front and back. As Yugi began to lift the lid from the box, the smile that adorned her face began to widen as she began to recite the riddle that came with the box out load.

"Something that you see but have never seen before, an intriguing riddle for intriguing puzzle." She said to no one in particular as she slowly lifted the lid taking her time with her most precious treasure. However just as she was about to lift the lid of completely, the box was suddenly ripped out of her hands from behind, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise before turning around to see a pair of familiar faces.

"What are you doing talking to yourself Yugi? You win the prize for creepy." Behind her stood Hiroto Honda and Katsuya Jonouchi, two bully best friends who enjoyed nothing more than to tease her, although though she wouldn't admit it out load, they were still nicest bullies to ever target her. Unlike most of the bullies she faced these two were definitely the kindest, sure they called her names and stole her belongings but at least they never struck her.

Before either of them could think Yugi pulled her chair back and reached for the box within Honda's hands, however much to her disappointment his reflexes were too sharp, resulting in the box being thrown to Jonouchi. And with that simply action began a game of cat and mouse over Yugi's treasure, with her losing terribly thanks to her height. The game however abruptly stopped after Jonouchi grabbed the box and peered down at Yugi to look her straight in the eye.

"Only a girl would care about a box Yugi." He told her as he began throwing the box in the air as he continued to look down at her. Yugi's gaze was not on him however but on the box that he was taunting her with. Noticing that Yugi wasn't paying attention to him made something snap inside Jonouchi, he suddenly caught the box and raised it high above his head far beyond Yugi's reach. "Watching you ogle this thing really pisses me off. If you want it back that you're going to have to man up and hit me. "He told her as he slapped himself in the chest, indicating where he wanted her to aim.

Yugi wouldn't deny that she had thought about hitting him on more than one occasion, and as her hands balled up into fists at her sides she was certain that she would lose control of herself and simply give him his just deserts for everything he and Honda had done. But as satisfying as it would have been to hit him then and there Yugi wasn't prone to violence, in fact she hated it, and as much as she would have loved to have gotten some pay back, she wasn't willing to stoop to their level.

"I HATE FIGHTING!" She screamed as loudly as she could, making both boys jump back in surprise at the volume that had came out of her mouth, for such a small thing Yugi certainly had a set of lungs on her. "Anyway can you please give it back it's very special to me." Yugi pleaded, her right hand held up in anticipation as she stared at Jonouchi with the best puppy dog eyes that she could, hoping that they would influence him to give back her treasure.

"What's in here anyway?" Jonouchi asked her as he peered into the box, his interested peaked from how much Yugi wanted it back. However as soon as he looked inside his face turned solemn, displeased that its contents weren't anything remotely engaging. No longer caring about the box anymore, Jonouchi let out a fake yawn as he told Yugi his thoughts on her special treasure. "How boring."

Suddenly Jonouchi threw the box in the air, high above Yugi's head in Honda's direction, in hopes of continuing their little game for longer. However just as Honda was about to grab the box mid-air an unexpected hand caught it first, surprising all three of them.

"Anzu!" Yugi cried out in delight as she realised who was now holding her treasure. Anzu Mazaki was one of her best friends, always watching out for her; especially at school. And in that moment Yugi knew that Jonouchi and Honda's fun had ended, because no one ever dared to face Anzu. Once Anzu got mad at someone there was no escaping her fury, and nothing made her angrier that seeing Yugi get bullied. They were sisters in every bond except blood, and big sisters always protect their younger sisters.

"If you think it's boring than you should give it back." Anzu told them as she walked over to Yugi and handed her box back. Yugi smile as she held the box, her most treasured possession was back in her arms and she couldn't have been happier. Whenever the box was in her hands all her fears just went away, she knew that when she had the box she was safe, and although she didn't understand why she felt that way, she was very grateful for the peace that it gave her.

"I was only trying to turn Yugi into a man." Jonouchi told Anzu as he and Honda started to back away slowly, fearful of what she would do next.

"Yugi is a girl. Now stop bullying on the weak and get out of here." She told them as she pointing to the door, her eyes drilling holes into the back of their heads as they ran away. Letting out a chuckle Anzu turned around to face Yugi who had already returned to her desk, with the golden box sat in the middle. There was a large smile on her face as she just sat there staring at her treasure, grateful that she had it back. Yugi didn't want to dwell on the thought of losing it so she simply focused on the fact that it had been returned undamaged and that she could finally show her friend her greatest treasure.

The Millenium Puzzle.


	2. Anzu, the kind hearted best friend

Yugi's POV

"So Yugi, what is that thing?" Anzu asked as she pulled a chair to sit across from me, her gaze focused on the golden box sitting in between us. The box had certainly made her curious; I could tell by the way she was eyeing it. I don't blame her either, I had always made sure to keep it hidden whenever we had guests. Not that I didn't trust Anzu, I just did it on instinct, after all the box and its contents are made out of gold; easy pickings for a thief.

"If you promise to keep it a secret, I'll show you." I told her as I slowly lifted the lid, being careful not to damage its contents. Inside the box sat a collection of golden puzzle pieces, each one glistening bright inside the box, almost as if they were glowing.

"Wow it's so pretty. Are these pieces of something?" Anzu asked as she picked up two of the pieces, bringing them up to her eyes to inspect them closely. They were absolutely incredible; each piece was beautifully crafted and made completely out of gold in a shade similar to my fringe. The pieces shone as she fiddled with them, sparkling like miniature stars in her hands. My treasure was certainly a beautiful sight to behold.

"It's a puzzle, I've never finished it though so I have no idea what it looks like." I told Anzu as I picked up two pieces of my own, twirling them between my fingers. "So 'it's 'something you see but have never seen before'.

As I spoke I could feel my confidence rise. Most of the time I'm quite timid, heck shouting at Jonouchi earlier was probably one of the bravest things I've ever done, I'd never stood up before a bully before. But whenever I'm focused on the puzzle something changes. I feel completely different, as if all my worries just wash away and that nothing bad is going to happen to me. I guess it's like a security blanket for me.

"My grandpa owns a game shop remember, so we sell lots of unusual games from all around the world. I found this box on a shelf covered in dust so I took it for myself." I explained as I fiddled with the two pieces in my hands trying to connect them, failing miserably however. I was used to it though, failing to put pieces together; I must have tried putting every piece together and still I have come no further in progress that the day I started. It's as if the puzzle knew I wasn't ready for its dark secrets just yet.

"Grandpa says that this puzzle was found in an Egyptian ruin years ago." I told Anzu as we both placed the pieces we were holding back into the box with the others. While I had told Anzu the short version of the puzzles discovery, the true story was a lot more complex with death and darkness interwoven throughout its history. And while I know I should be afraid of suffering the same fate as those who tried to solve the puzzle before me, I couldn't be any more excited by the thought of finishing it one day. After all what's life without a few risks and a sense of adventure.

"So those are hieroglyphs carved around the box." Anzu asked trailing one of her fingers over the detailed side of the box. While I have been trying to solve the puzzle for many years I still have no clue what the full translation is for the hieroglyphs. Grandpa had always dumbed down what it said, never fully revealing the whole truth. My guess is that there is a hidden secret he hasn't told me about, but it only makes me want to finish the puzzle faster.

"That's right. I bet they say something like 'Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish'." At least that's what I hope, I've been pouring my heart and soul into each piece for years now and I just hope that I'll be rewarded. I've only ever asked it to grant one wish, and while it's slowly coming true, it would be nice if it could speed up a little; I'm getting pretty lonely.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Anzu said as she smiled at me. I knew I could trust her; we'd been friends for years. And while there were still some secrets that I hadn't shared, the ones that I had have remained secrets. Not once has anything that we've trusted each other with ever been shared and I'm grateful to have a friend like her in my life.

"This puzzle is major hard though, I've been trying to solve it for eight years now and I've never been able to solve it." I told her. Eight years of trying to fit the pieces together, eight years of failing to complete it, eight years of wishing. And while I'm certainly upset that I've never gotten far I still won't give up, I've put too much of my life and dreams into the puzzle to give up now.

"So what is it? Your wish?" Upon hearing those words leave her mouth my face lit up light a tomato. I'm not ready to tell anyone my wish just yet, not until it's granted anyway. I don't want to jinx it.

"Sorry Anzu but that is absolutely positively secret."


	3. Jounouchi and Honda, the wouldbe knights

3rd person POV

"That Anzu really pisses me off." Jounouchi told Honda as they walked down the school corridor. Both of them were angry at Anzu for interrupting their 'teachings', Jonouchi more than Honda however; he was just along for the ride.

While it might have been an unorthodox method, Jonouchi was only trying to help Yugi become more of a man, or a tough girl to be correct. Sure it might have been seen as bullying but really he was only trying to toughen her up for the bigger, badder bullies that the school had to offer. She wouldn't stand a chance if she ever faced someone as she was now; a scared, wimpy little girl who probably couldn't even squash a fly let alone stand up for herself. And so Jonouchi took it upon himself to help her, however Anzu didn't understand that.

"Yer she's a really annoying brat." Honda replied agreeing with him completely. In Honda's mind they were only messing around, nothing cruel. They had both done far worst to smaller, punier people in the past, so teasing a girl like Yugi was nothing compared to what they had done before.

"Who's bullying the weak?" Jounouchi said before they both banged into something tall, hard and bulky. As they looked up they found the face of Ushio, the leader of the Public Moral Committee. Ushio was feared by almost everyone in the school including the teachers.

"What do you mean by bullying?" He asked the two, staring down at them.

"I must have meant you. Move it." Jounouchi grunted him staring back at him. Jounouchi was ready for a battle, not caring about the difference in height and build.

Before he could say anymore however Honda coved his mouth in an attempt to shut him up. Honda knew what would happen if Ushio got upset and he didn't want his friend end up black and blue because he couldn't keep his mouth shoot. Jounouchi would end up in hospital for weeks if he made Ushio really mad.

"Nothing... it's nothing really." Honda told Ushio, praying that he would walk away and leave them alone. He really didn't want to go home and explain to his parents about why he was hurt for the millionth time.

"Bulling is wrong." Ushio replied before walking off. When he was finally out of sight Honda gave a sigh of relief before releasing Jonouchi's mouth.

"Idiot pick your fights better. That Ushio, the 'ogre' of the hall monitors. He makes the school rules even the teachers are afraid of him." Honda screamed at Jounouchi, sweat trailing down his face.

Jounouchi just rolled his eyes and walked away. He didn't care how tough the Ushio was, he wasn't afraid of him, he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Oh? What's that?" Honda asked Jounouchi. A second ago Jounouchi had reached into his pocket and had brought out a golden weirdly shaped object with an eye in the centre.

"I took this from Yugi's treasure box. I only got a quick glance but I'm pretty sure that it's a puzzle." He told him throwing the piece in the air before catching it again. "In other words without this piece her treasures won't be complete."

"Nice one Jounouchi." Honda told him.

Jounouchi took one last look at the piece before throwing it into the river near the school.


	4. Ushio, the first of many villains

Yugi's POV

"Remember to revise for the test." I heard my homeroom teacher shout as I packed away all my equipment, my classmates running pass me in a blur just like earlier. The school bell had just rang so everyone was rushing to get home and enjoy their afternoon; I on the other hand am taking my time.

I live in a game shop with my grandpa, so most days after school I help out, lifting packages, stacking shelves, serving customers ect. And after the shop closes I still have work to do, cook dinner, do homework, work on the puzzle; I hardly ever get time to myself. However on Wednesdays I get the day off, so I have no need to rush home.

I had originally planned to go to the arcade but instead I'm heading to the park. I had overheard some girls talking during last lesson about a new ice cream place that has opened up so I've decided to try it out, it would be nicer to have gone with Anzu however she has dance practise tonight.

"You're Yugi right?" I heard someone say from behind me as I walked out of the front gate. As I turned around I saw it was Ushio, the towering block of 'righteousness' and by that I mean playing the rules to get his own way. Although why he would approach me I have no idea. I'm a social outcast who's never done anything wrong in my entire life. I've never broken a single school rule and I keep my grades up so what could be the problem.

"Yes?" I asked him nervously, fiddling with the end of my sleeve as I looked up at him. I was scared stiff and who wouldn't be. Ushio towers over nearly everyone, he's built like a tank and he's known as being a fighter. If I said one bad thing to him I could end up in hospital for months. Oh god I can imagine it now. They would have to feed me with a tube because I would be that badly injured. He'd leave me black and blue without a second thought.

"I want to ask you something Yugi." He told me as he took a step forward closing the gap between us. Shit, I bet this is about the uniform. While the school rules do state that students must wear uniform, it does not state which version; I love loopholes. So instead of wearing that short piece of fabric, I opted for the boy's version; not only is it warmer it also stops boys from ogling at me so that was an added bonus.

"Have you been picked on by any other students?" Now that surprised me.

"No I haven't." I told him as calmly as I could, taking a step back. What could have possibly made him think that? Sure I was teased but it was more of an annoyance rather than a problem. Also why would he care, last I cheeked he was only part of Public Moral Committee so he could bend the rules and make a profit by bribing students with an all manner of schemes; making them pay for hall passes, copies of homework; you name it he was part of it.

"A person like you would reply like that though. I must investigate this." Ok I really want to get out of here now. "From now on I shall be your bodyguard Yugi."

"Excuse me." I told him before running off. Fuck the park I'm getting home to get as far away from this creep as possible.


	5. Grandpa, the father figure with secrets

Yugi's POV

"I'm home Grandpa!" I called as I walked through the front door, expecting Grandpa to be out back lifting boxes. The game shop was empty, quite normal for a Wednesday; which was why it's my day off.

"You're early Yugi." I heard Grandpa say as he came walking through from the storage cupboard, carrying three new game boxes with him. Grandpa means everything to me; I have no parents so he's had to be both mother and father to me since I was born. He raised me, clothed me, feed me; without him who knows where I would be today; he's my hero.

"I couldn't be bothered to go anywhere." I told him as I sat down behind the counter, hoping that he would pry into the matter in more detail; I really don't want to tell him about Ushio and worry him. He turns into a real mother hen whenever something happens to me, even if it's only a paper cut he gets anxious.

As I took the puzzle box out of my bag I could feel Grandpa's gaze on it immediately. Since I had found it eight years ago all he had wanted to do was sell it; and while I'm sure that if I did we'd never have to work again, it meant too much to me. Sure the idea of become rich was certainly appealing, however the puzzle had become something of security for me. Whenever I held it I felt protected, that there was something watching over me, keeping me out of harm's way; and no amount of money would ever be able to replace it.

"You still haven't given up on that puzzle Yugi?" Grandpa asked as he placed the game boxes on the shelf; his head shaking slightly in disagreement.

"Who said anything about giving up?" I told him as I opened the box and took out a piece, stroking it gently with my fingers. I had made a promise to myself long ago that when Grandpa died that the puzzle would be my way of remembering him. It would become a family heirloom that I would pass on to my children, if I ever have any. After all, I'm a short ass tomboy with a fascination of games, plus I'm not the prettiest of girls; the chances of me dating let alone having children are slim.

"The puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it." Grandpa replied me as he walked over to the counter, leaning over the side to face me. "There is a lot of history behind the puzzle that you don't know about."

"What history?" I asked as I leaned closer. I knew Grandpa had been hiding some information about the puzzle however I wasn't sure how much.

"The Millennium Puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the twentieth century. A team of British archaeologists took it out of a pharaoh's crypt in the Valley of the Kings." Grandpa told me as he picked up the box, staring directly into the eye carved in the centre. I already knew all of this though; he had told me the day I found it. Back then I had found it so cool to own something that once belonged to a King and from my favourite time period too.

"However, afterward everyone involved in the team died mysterious deaths." I knew that too. Grandpa had warned me straight away that the puzzle had a past full of death but it hadn't stopped me. Besides if it was really cursed like Grandpa had said then surely I would have died long ago, and yet here I am today, still alive and healthy.

"And the last one used his dying breath to scream 'The Shadow Games." That was new, although it wasn't going to stop me. I've spent too much of my life trying to figure out this puzzle just give up now because of some 'shadow game', whatever that is.

"You know I am more determined to finish this now right?" I told him as I took the box out of his hands. I will finish this puzzle no matter what. I will stay up for hours on end if I have to, I'm determined to see this through to the end.

"Hey, return it. It will sell for a lot of money." Grandpa said as he tried to take it out of my hands. I just brought the box near my chest and stood up, grabbed my school bag and started to slowly backing away until I reached the stairs. Grandpa will not get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle as long as I live, he only cares about the value it would bring then for the history it brought.

"I'm going to my room." I told his as I started to climb the steps backwards, not letting my eyes leave Grandpa's. I think I'll hide the box tonight just to be safe. You never know with my Grandpa, one minute he can be the nice old man who raised me the next he could be the sneaky pervert who ogles at anything female.

"Wait!" He shouted making me stop. "Your _boyfriend_ called earlier. He said he couldn't pick you up this month so you will have to walk." Grandpa continued as he giggled like a school girl. I let out a grunt as he continued to laugh. If he said another word about us being an item, I'm going to lose it. Every time he's even mentioned Grandpa brings the issue up, he's just doing it to tick me off.

"That's not ever funny Grandpa." I told him as I turned around and ran up the stairs, heading straight for my room, my sanctuary.


	6. Yami, the prince of dreams

Yugi's POV

Later that night

"Let's try this." I said out load as I tried to put 2 pieces of the puzzle together, failing like always. After cooking dinner for Grandpa and me I had retreated to my room and started working on the puzzle. I had been at it for a while now and it's finally started to take shape; now it looks like a pyramid meaning that I now had something to go on to help with the rest of the puzzle. Finally after almost 8 years I had at last made some progress.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest like mad; the excitement I was feeling was tremendous. Since the day I had started the puzzle I had poured all my hopes and dreams into it, and to finally have it take shape felt incredible. All my hard work was finally paying off, all the hours I had slaved into it were starting to feel as though they were worth it. Maybe I'll manage to finish someday soon and my wish will at last come true.

As I place the puzzle down of my desk I turned my head to stare at my clock. I stared in disbelief as I found that it was already 11, I couldn't believe it; I had been working on the puzzle for hours and I hadn't even noticed. Time sure passes when you're having fun.

_"Yugi."_ My breath hitched in my throat as I heard my name spoken ever so softly by a voice I didn't recognise: my mind ran rampant, thinking of all manner images full of horror and violence. There was someone or something in my room right now and it wanted me; it knew me. Tears started to escape my eyes as I slowly turned my head towards the door, knowing that I had to face this thing sooner or later.

However there was nothing there, my room was completely empty; but I was certain that I had heard my name. As I walked towards the centre of my room I started to look around; trying to find the source of that voice. However there was nothing, just me; and that fact didn't reassure me at all. That voice had been too real for me to have imagined it. Not only that but it had felt familiar somehow; and that's what scared me the most.

_"Yugi." _Hearing the voice once more I sharply turned my head towards my desk, where I was certain that the voice was coming form. But there was nothing on my desk that could even make a noise much less say my name. Unless…unless it was coming from the Millennium Puzzle, but that was impossible. I had owned it for eight years and not once had I ever thought it haunted; until now that is. Maybe this is how it started for all those who had crossed the puzzles path before me; teasing them with insanity before killing them in the most gruesome way possible.

Forcing my feet to move, I started heading back towards my desk; The Millennium Puzzle just sitting there like it should be. As I got closer the ringing in my ears grew louder, my fear almost getting the best of me. Taking a shaky breath as I finally reached my desk I reached out my hand and touched the puzzle.

As soon as I felt the cold metal on my fingers everything became a blur as I suddenly felt drowsy. I could no longer control my body as I started to fall backwards, unable to grab onto anything to stop myself either. However instead of landing on the cold hard floor like I expected; I was instead caught by a pair of two strong arms. I couldn't see the face of my saviour however; my eyes were fare too blurry to see anything. As they scooped me up bridal style, I became aware that this was the same person who had said my name before, however for some reason I felt safe in their arms.

As they laid me down on my bed I became aware of how close we really were; as I felt their warm breath on my face. However for some reason I wasn't afraid, which I should be in this situation. There is currently an unknown stranger in my bedroom whose face is literally inches from mine and yet I don't feel scared in the slightest. What the heck is wrong with me, this is not how I should be feeling right now, what was happening to me.

As I felt their breath travelling up my face I thought that they would finally be leaving however they stopped just as they reached my forehead. I didn't have long to wonder what they were doing however as I suddenly felt a pair of soft lips lightly make contact with my skin. At that moment everything just seemed to stop, as if we were the only two people in the entire world.

_"Thank you Yugi for releasing me, even if it was for a moment. We'll meet again I promise after all it is your destiny to complete the Millennium Puzzle. Sweet dreams."_


	7. Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi, the victims

Yugi's POV

_"Sweet dreams."_

The words kept running through my head all day and no matter what I tried they wouldn't leave. When I had woken up this morning I had found myself lying in my bed, something I don't remember doing last night. My memory blanks out as soon as I touched the puzzle, which is weird seeing as the Millennium Puzzle was in my hand pressed tightly against my chest when I woke up.

"Yugi." I looked up from my playing cards and saw that Ushio was standing at the doorway staring at me. My body stiffened in fright and my breathing quickened when I saw him. Since yesterday I had been worried what Ushio had meant by being my bodyguard and I have a horrible feeling I'm about to find out.

"Will you come with me for a minute?" He asked as step outside of the classroom, waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"Sure." I told him as I put my cards in my bag and slowly stood up from my desk, trying my best not show my fear although I doubt I could hide it. I was scared out of my mind; I have no idea on what awaits me outside that door. I just want to stay in my seat and try to rebuild the card house that I had attempted yesterday, though I doubt that ever going to happen.

A few minutes later

"What did you want to show me Ushio?" I asked him as we walked behind the school building, my fear growing with every step. Oh Lord, Lucifer, Buddha, Ra; any god or devil out there, please save me from what horrible misfortunes are yet to come.

"Just follow me Yugi; I'm sure you'll be pleased." He told me as we continued to walk behind the school.

As we walked around the corner I almost jumped out of my skin. On the ground sat shoulders to shoulder were Jounouchi and Honda covered bruises. I had heard from rumours that Jounouchi and Honda were some of the toughest fighters in the school, having had history with gangs in the past; so I knew whoever had hurt them must have been extremely strong for them to lose, just like Ushio. However he was known for going only after those who crossed him or were hired fight, so why did he go after those two; and why did he think I would be pleased in seeing them at this moment.

"Jounouchi, Honda what happened to you." I shouted as I ran toward them and kneeled down so I could check them over. I had done enough harm to myself to know a few things about first aid. At first glance you would suspect that they were both unconscious, but after looking at both their eye lids I noticed that they were moving slightly, meaning that they were awake; probably only faking being unconscious so that Ushio would stop hurting them.

"I told you that I was your bodyguard Yugi, and it's my duty to teach these bullies a lesson; one they won't forget." Ushio said from behind me.

"Yugi...you...bastard. Are you happy now?" Jounouchi barely whispered. How could he think that I would ask for such a thing to happen to him and Honda? I didn't ask for Ushio to hurt them, if I could I would have stop this; but it was too late now. I feel like such a horrible person for getting them into this mess. Why couldn't I have told Ushio to leave me alone yesterday, if I had then they wouldn't be hurt and I wouldn't be the one to blame?

"Move Yugi! I'm not done punishing them." Ushio told me before shoving me out of the way so he had clear access to both Jounouchi and Honda. When my hands made contact with the ground I felt a numb pain run all over my arms and whimpered a little as the pain radiated all over my body. When the pain had dimmed I turned my head just in time to see Ushio kick Jounouchi in the stomach making him slam back into the wall behind him. I couldn't stand it anymore, forgetting about the pain I got up from the floor and ran over to them; my arms stretched out wide as a sign for Ushio to stop.

"Stop it." I told Ushio looking him in the eye. I might not have been able to have stopped Ushio from beating them up at the beginning but I could stop him from hurting them again.

"Why are you protecting these two Yugi? This is your chance to have your revenge on them both. Hit them. Kick them." Ushio almost shouted at me. I drew in a quick breath and stood my ground showing no sign of weakness. I wouldn't hurt them like he had; it was cruel to hurt others no matter what the circumstance.

"Do you think I could do that to my friends? And they weren't bulling me!" I shouted at him. It was true, I thought of Jounouchi and Honda as my friends. They didn't bully me as much as anyone else did, they didn't call me names like the girls did and they certainly didn't try to harass like most of the boys did. All Jounouchi wanted to do was make me more of a man, even though I'm clearly a women. He was just trying to look out for me; to teach me that sometimes you have to fight back; I guess his teaching worked.

"You're a weird girl Yugi. Most people hate those who bully them. Either way it's time for my bodyguard fee of 200,000 yen" Ushio said as he crossed his hands over his chest. 200,000 yen? I don't have that kind of money. I get paid little to nothing for helping out at the shop and I refuse to go to _him_ for money.

Ushio then walked over to me slowly before grabbing me by my shirt collar so that he could pull me up to look at into his eyes. "I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up. Although it's in my nature to hate bulling what I'm about to do is a 'warning' not 'bulling'" He told me griping onto my shirt tighter. I was more scared of him now then I was earlier, if what was about to come a warning I don't want to imagine what a real beating would be like.

Before I could do anything Ushio punched me really hard on my right cheek making me fall out of his grip, landing painfully on the ground below. As I tried to lift myself however I felt Ushio kick me sharply in the stomach, causing me to fall once again. As he continued to attack me I felt my body become numb from pain, every single inch feeling like it was on fire as the blows kept coming. But although I was hurt I knew I had made the right decision. I had protected Jounouchi and Honda and that's all that mattered.

"I think that's enough until tomorrow. Remember to bring me my money Yugi." Ushio told me before giving me one last kick in the stomach. I thought that it was all over until I saw him bring out a knife from his pocket. "That pain is nothing compared to what you will get with this."


	8. Yami and Yugi, bound by the gods puzzle

Yugi's POV

"1656 yen." I said out load as I finished counting up my savings. What was I going to do this wasn't even close to 200,000 yen, it wasn't close to anything useful. Why the hell did it have to be 200,000 yen anyway, that's way too much money for a shop owner's granddaughter to have? I don't want to get beat up again but I've got no idea what I can do. That jerk left me with some painful bruises though, every time I made contact with one I had to flinch away the pain was that bad.

School had ended a while ago, I'm not sure how long though; it could be midnight and I wouldn't even notice. I had gone the longest way home I knew so that I could stall telling Grandpa about the incident. The entire time I was thinking of a way to tell my Grandpa without him ringing up the school about the whole ordeal. He had been so worried when I had entered the shop, practically screaming the place down.

I had been trying to distract my mind about the money ever since I had come home and the only things that I could think of that would work was trying to complete the puzzle, but even that wasn't working. I have no idea what I can do to resolve this whole mess. I refuse to sell any of my things so that's out of the question and I daren't tell Grandpa, he'd give me the money I know but I don't want cause him anymore grief. He's worried enough about who hurt me, I don't want him to worry about who's blackmailing me as well.

If I really needed to I could always ask for help from _him_, but I don't want _him_ to get involved with my problems either, _he_ has too much to worry about them me at this moment in time.

"Ah! What am I doing?" I nearly screamed as I dropped the Millennium Puzzle on my desk. I had no time for this, I couldn't distract myself from my problems any longer. I had to think of a way to raise the money and fast. What am I going to do? I felt like crying and believe me when I say that I don't do that very often. The last time I cried was... I don't even remember the last time I cried it was that long ago. For the first time in my life I felt scared. Whatever solution I think of will only fail miserably, so what in the world was I going to do.

I looked down at the puzzle and sighed. Even though I felt like crap from the beating I was doing better than normal. I had managed to add another few pieces which normal took me months to do then again I had been doing better than I ever had in the past 2 days then since I started on the puzzle almost 8 years ago.

I picked the Millennium Puzzle from where I had dropped it and pressed it to my forehead. Whenever I had worked on the puzzle even when I was young it always made me feel better. When I was sick I would just have to touch one piece and I would feel well. When I was sad it and I touched a piece it felt as if someone had put an arm round my shoulder and had comforted me until I stopped crying. Maybe if I worked on it my troubles would fly away. Or at least escape my mind for a few hours.

Later

"So if I turn this piece." I said as I once again placed a piece into its right slot. I had given up think of ideas for getting the money long ago. All I was thinking about now was sorting out what piece of the puzzle went where. For some reason the puzzle was easier to solve just like last night only I had almost done. I didn't have much left to solve, I only had around another 4 pieces to put into place. To think I would finally complete the Millennium Puzzle after all my years of long hours, countless dreams and hard work.

_Click, click, click._

I stared at the puzzle in amazement, I had done it. All that was left was to place the final piece in place and it would finally be complete. I didn't know what to do first; scream with joy, cry with happiness or both. I don't remember ever being this happy in my life. Grandpa was wrong I had done it and I felt proud knowing that I was the first since it was created to complete it. Maybe now my dream that I had poured into the puzzle would finally come true.

I reached inside the gold box to pick up the last piece only to find it empty. My eyes widened in horror as I moved my hand inside it trying to find the piece only to fail miserably. I picked the box up from its place on top of my book pile and turned it upside down before shaking it like mad. How could I have lost the last piece of the puzzle? I never lost anything in my life. The last piece had to be somewhere; it couldn't have been lost before I had even found the puzzle could it. I jumped up from my chair and started to raid my draws. If that piece was anywhere then it would be somewhere in my room.

After half an hour of throwing clothes on the floor, emptying boxes and basically turning my bedroom upside down I ended up finding nothing. Where could that last piece be? Now I would never complete the Millennium Puzzle, all my dreams and wishes were useless. They would never come true now, all those years wasted on a fool's fantasy. I sat back down in my chair and just stared at the incomplete Millennium Puzzle. A single tear escaped my ears and landed directly on the puzzle and stared to gently trickle down. My first tear in a long time.

"Wow I'm amazed! You finished the Millennium Puzzle." I heard my Grandpa say from behind me. When had he entered my room I didn't know and I didn't care. I was too upset to be bothered. Grandpa then reached from behind me and picked up the Millennium Puzzle from where I had left it on the desk and started to inspect it.

"I couldn't finish it Grandpa there's a lost piece." I told him as I let another tear slid down my cheek. My dreams were now shattered memories just like the puzzle when it was nothing more the pieces. I felt another tear run down my cheek before I heard the same voice that I had heard the other night. The voice of that mysterious man who had made my heart flutters and kissed my forehead ever so gently.

"_Tears don't suit you." _I felt my cheeks blush a light pink when I heard that. Where the hell was this voice coming from?. Could the voice really be coming from the Millennium Puzzle? But how there's no such thing as ghosts or spirits, that kind of stuff just doesn't exists. But the evidence against that was just piling up.

"Yugi you've poured your heart into this puzzle for the last 8 years you should have more faith." I heard my Grandpa say as he handed me back the Millennium Puzzle. All I could do was staring at him in confusion. "Your wish will be granted." He told me as he opened his hand revealing the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle. My eyes widened in delight he had found it, the last piece of the puzzle.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I got up from my chair and hugged my Grandpa. He had found the last piece, I was over the moon. Everything was starting to rebuild itself. My hopes and dreams were no longer shattered. After so long the Millennium Puzzle was finally going to be complete and nothing was going to stop me this time.

"I wasn't the one who found it." He told me as he winked at me. If he wasn't the one who found the last piece then who in the world was. "A friend of yours just stopped by. He asked me to give that to you." He told me as he patted my shoulder. What friend had he been talking about? Well whoever it was thank you. You've restored my hopes and dreams in one single act of kindness.

"Goodnight Yugi. I hope you have pleasant dreams." My Grandpa said as he walked out to my bedroom door.

I sat back down in front of my desk and just stared at the piece of the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Puzzle itself. I was finally going to complete the Millennium Puzzle and nothing was going to stop me this time round. But now I was starting to get a little bit afraid, if that voice that I had been hearing since last night was really coming from the Millennium Puzzle then was there really a spirit inhabiting it? And was that spirit good or bad, sure they caught me when I was falling but that doesn't mean that they can't be a sociopath.

I ever so slowly placed the last piece of the puzzle into place. When the pieces were all fitted together a bright light covered the Millennium Puzzle almost blinding me. Just like last night I felt myself becoming drowsy. My eyes grew heavy and my body felt relaxed. I stared to sway a little before falling off the chair only to be caught. When I felt my body being lifted up I used all my strength to open my eyes but just like last night ended up unsuccessful. As I started to fall into the world of dreams I heard the voice once again.

_"Thank you."_


	9. Yami and Ushio, the rules are set

Yami's POV

"I can't believe Yugi called me out in the middle of the night; and to the school as well." I heard that thug Ushio say to himself as he walked in through the school gate; not noticing me from my place in the shadows only a few feet away from him.

That bastard was going to pay for what he had done to my host, to think he had hurt her, that he had bruised her skin and caused her pain just made my blood boil. Ever since Yugi had first held a piece of the Millennium Puzzle I had witnessed everything she had experienced. She had been tormented so many times and yet she remained silent, simply smiling and shaking it off.

"Thanks for coming Ushio." I said as I stepped out from my hiding place. I could see in his eyes that he was confused, and I don't blame him; with me having control Yugi's entire appearance had changed. The once innocent looking Yugi now looked menacing clad in leather.

One of the main differences between the two of us is that I am much taller that Yugi, and with me pulling the strings Yugi actual looked more like a teenager, instead of a helpless little girl. Another difference is that with me being male her voice depend, however it still sounded feminine. The most noticeable change however is Yugi's hair. Her wavy pointy blond fringe was now crocked, with some of the blond locks jut upwards.

"I knew you would be a good girl and give me the money. Now hand it over!" Ushio shouted as he stretched out his hand ready to retrieve the money that he would not be getting. He deserved to be punished for all harm he had caused my host and I planned on being the one to deal it. He would never harm Yugi or anyone else again, with the powers of the Millennium Puzzle by my side I would make sure of that. He would regret ever trying to harm her or her friends.

"I have it right here, however I seem to have brought 400,000 by mistake." I told him as I reached inside my jacket pocket and took out the money. I hadn't really brought the money by mistake though; I needed this amount for our game. If I had brought only 200,000 with me I wouldn't be able to interest him into a shadow game. I know for a fact that his heart is full of nothing but greed and would do anything to widen his pocket.

"But there's a catch since just paying you would be boring. So let's play a game." I told him as I took a step forward to insert my dominance into the situation. "But it's not just any game, it's a shadow game. How about it, if you win you get more that 200,000 yen. But I'll need one thing if you wish to play. The knife your hiding." I said trying my best to win him over. I would not allow him to leave without facing a punishment game for his acts. He would be lost in a sea of illusion when I'm done with him. I had known that he would bring the knife he had threatened Yugi with before, after all who in their right mind would come to a school in the middle of the night without protection?

"Interesting I accept." He told me as he took the knife out from his inside pocket. By the end of our battle he would regret his decision but I sure wouldn't. I would get revenge on that bastard tonight and I was happy about it he would be in a world of pain for week's even years to come. I walked over to the P.E equipment and placed both the money and the knife on top of it. I knew Ushio would be confused after all what kind of game could you play with only these two items, easy a dangerous one.

"I'll explain the rules. The players take turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife." I told him as I gave a small demonstration without actually stabbing any of the money. "The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs and he must always take more than one bill." I said as I plunged the knife into fabric of the equipment and placed the money down. "This game continues until the very last bill is gone. The goal is to take as much money as possible. If a player tries to take the money by hand or quits in the middle then he or she forfeits and all the money belongs to the opponent."

"Huh. It's just a simple test of courage." I heard Ushio say while he laughed nervously.

"But break the rules and the punishment of a penalty game will decide your fate." I told him as I stared into his eyes. He would receive a penalty game by the end of the night I was sure, after all Ushio never played fair. "Shall we start? We'll do rock, paper, scissors for the first go." I said as I smiled wickedly.

_Let the games begin._


	10. Yami, the judge of evil

3rd Person's POV

"I'll start." Yami told Ushio before he placed the pile of bills over his hand. A few minutes before the two had playing a small game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be the first to go in the dangerous game they were playing and Yami had won the small battle. As the young male spirit un-wedged the knife from its current spot in the fabric of the P.E equipment he thought about the outcome of his duel. If he won Yugi would never have to deal with this bully again, well in truth most people wouldn't if he ended up how Yami had planned him to. But if he lost not only would this bastard have his money but he would also hurt Yugi until she wouldn't be able to move for playing a stunt like this on him.

It was Yami's wish that Yugi would never come to harm while he could stop it. Since she was the one who had finally freed him from his prison of a puzzle; that he had been sleeping in from almost 5000 years, he felt that he owed his life to her and would put it on the line to keep her safe. In all his years he had never met anyone so deserving of the puzzle like she had. All of the previous suitors had all had horrible hearts and minds clouded with greedy thoughts of power and darkness. Yugi on the other hand was different. She had the purest heart he had ever come across and a mind and soul that were full of light that would out shine the stars in the sky. She had no desire of power, simply the wish of everlasting friendship.

As Yami hovered the knife over the money that rested on top of his hand he quickly allowed himself to retreat into his soul room to quickly make sure that Yugi wouldn't be able to regain control. He had to be careful as to make sure that she remained locked inside her own soul room so that she would not interrupt his game.

_"I'll keep you safe Yugi no matter what."_ Yami thought as he plunged the knife into the pile of bills. As Yami eased his way into the notes he took his time so that he didn't add to much strength, if he made one wrong move Yugi would most likely wake up in her bed in the morning with a gaping hole in her hand, and Yami didn't want that. He wasn't too sure how to explain to her how he would now be sharing her body but he knew for sure that he defiantly didn't want to be telling her while she was having her hand stitched or having a skin graft.

"I didn't even get ten bills, I thought I'd put my strength in it but they're not easy to stab." Yami told his opponent as he lifted the knife so that it was level with his eyes. "If you use too much strength you'll stab yourself. The point of the game is to control your greed." Yami told Ushio as he got ready to make his turn. He could tell that the boy was scared to make his move; Ushio knew that he his greed was strong and that he would have to fight himself if he wanted to win against Yami.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Ushio shouted as he plunged the knife into the bills, forcing it in. The boy who had been afraid of the anger that possessed him had now disappeared and had been replaced with a man who was angry at the wench in front of him, and because of his rage he was bound to make mistakes. He quickly tugged the knife back up before stating to laugh like a mad man. "Heh...Heh Heh...Look! Over 100,000 yen and not a mark on my hand! I should have stabbed harder." Ushio said before he continued to laugh.

"Not bad but it gets harder to control your strength each turn." Yami warned him as he took the knife and got ready for his second turn.

Sometime later

"There's not much money left, the games almost over." Yami told Ushio as he handed him the knife once again. The two had been playing constantly for the last half an hour with Ushio currently in the lead, although the only reason he was winning was because he didn't have someone to protect during the game; unlike Yami. He had to protect his host's body at all costs and make sure that she would be safe at the end of the duel, while Ushio only had himself to look out for.

_There's nothing to this game, this brat was foolish for even changeling me._Ushio thought to himself as he raised the knife once more. In his mind he had already wom. He would make sure that Yugi had no chose but to stab her hand meaning that not only would he win the cash but also her body. After all if she stabbed herself she would be in too much pain to fight him off, and even if she didn't stab herself or if he lost he would still take her. She was just a girl who wouldn't be able to hurt him in a 100 years' time. "The rest of the money is mine." Ushio exclaimed as he lowered the knife.

But to Ushio's surprise he couldn't relax his hand, instead it was being controlled by the greed that rested in both his heart and soul. _"This is bad."_ Ushio thought as he kept fighting his strength. _"My arm wants to swing down with everything I've got and I'm aiming for the money and my hand all together. If I don't stop it then I'll... I'll lose everything... I have to fight it."_

While Ushio battled himself Yami watched from the side lines with a smile on his face. This was the moment he had been waiting for. In a Shadow game a person's true nature is revealed to decide the fate of the match. Ushio's true nature in this case was greed, and because of this his arm was being controlled and he could no longer fight it. He could sacrifice his left hand or do the unthinkable.

"The answer is simple." Ushio exclaimed when he finally thought of the answer to his problem. "There is a way for me to take a **stab**and get all the money for myself." He continued as he brought his hand down but instead of aiming for his hand like he had during all his other turns he aimed at Yami with a large swing aimed at his/Yugi's heart. "I'm the one holding the knife... So I'll use it to kill you. DIE YUGI!" Ushio shouted. But before Ushio could manage to stab Yami in the face the boy jumped back out of the way of the blade.

"Just as I thought you weren't able to follow the rules." Yami told him with a grin from his spot almost 5 feet away. After he was finished with his sentence Yami unleashed the power that rested in his soul, in his puzzle, the dark power that many had tried to possess in the past and that some had even died trying to obtain. Because he had released his dark magic a glowing eye appeared on his forehead that looked similar to the one that rested on the Millennium Puzzle. "This mark is only seen by those who 'trespass in my soul'! Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money." Yami said as the eye glowed brighter.

"PENALTY GAME! GREED THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!"

Later that night in Sophie's room

_"PENALTY GAME! GREED THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!"_

Yugi sat up in her bed as she suppressed a scream that had threatened to come out of her mouth. As she breathed in and out trying to calm herself down she thought about what had happened. All that she could remember was passing out after placing the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle in place. She had no memory of getting into bed and her Grandpa certainly couldn't lift her with his back. As she put a hand on her chest she was forced to look down in horror. Instead of touching soft warm flesh, she was greeted by something cold, metal and golden. The Millenium Puzzle.

_"Are you alright."_


	11. Yugi and Jounouchi, friendship blooming

Yugi's POV

_"Are you all right?"_The strange voice ran through my head constantly, it was all I could think about. I had recognised the voice immediately; it was the same voice that I had heard when I passed out the night before. But I still can't link the voice to a face, this was beginning to become tiresome. I hadn't slept since I had been woken by my mysterious stalkers voice at 3am this morning and I couldn't bring myself to go back asleep either; in fear that I would hear his voice again. A million thoughts had ran through my head as I just stared at the ceiling for 3 hours. Who was this man that was hunting my life? Why was he doing this to me? But the thing I wanted to know the most was why I felt as if I had had met him before. I didn't recognise his voice yet some part of me deep inside seemed to know him it was if my mind remembered something and refused to tell me what.

"Yo, Yugi. How are you doin'..." Upon hearing the voice behind me I dropped the puzzle that I had held in my hands and looked up to stare at Jonouchi who was leaning against a wall. Like me he was covered in bruises from Ushio's beating yesterday, although he had gotten the worsted of it along with Honda. Unlike me though Jonouchi covered most of his face in bandages to hide his scares. To tell you the truth I didn't think that Jonouchi would ever see me again after what happened or even talk to me. I thought that he would blame me for his beating and would hurt me in return so that we were even.

"I'm fine and you?" I asked as I stared at him, trying to hide my nervousness. To think that he got hurt because of me was just too painful. I had never gotten anyone hurt before it wasn't the most pleasant of feelings. I don't see why a bully would hurt people to get this disgusting sensation; it's sickening. It feels as if I'm going to sick at any minute. I'm almost as bad as Ushio for hurting him and Honda, even if I didn't mean for it to happen I still felt responsible.

Jonouchi smiled at me before pointing towards his injured face. "This is nothing happens all the time." I didn't find that too hard to believe; I had often noticed him coming into class with a cut or black eye or some other kind of injury. I had even heard that he was in a gang before he came here. "Yugi if you can keep a treasure so can I. Want to see it." Jonouchi asked me as he started at the now completed Millenium Puzzle around my neck. "Sorry you can't.'It's something you can show but can't see."

I blinked twice in surprise at his riddle; it was very similar to the one he had heard me say in the class room two days ago. 'Something you can show but can't see'. Nothing came to mind immediately until I thought for a good long minute and even then my answers were rubbish.

"Give up? C'mon... It's friendship. Thanks for showing that you and me are friends Yugi." I re-ran his words in my head. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Jonouchi had called us friends, even after everything that had happened. Jonouchi the schools bad boy, who to my knowledge had never given a complement in his life, was this even the same Jonouchi from my class. Even after I had gotten him beaten up and if my theory is correct drenched after retrieving the last puzzle piece he still wanted to call us friends. Maybe the puzzle was giving me my wish. Maybe Jonouchi was one of the friends I had been dreaming of for so many years.

"Yer." I told him as I gave him one of my best smiles as well as a deep crimson blush. I started at Jonouchi to find his face was also covered in a light blush like mine was and a goofy smile on his face. Suddenly he brought his hand to his nose as fast as he could and started to run off with blood running down his hand towards the boy's bathroom.

"Wait Jonouchi you can borrow my handkerchief" I called as I run after him down the hallway.


	12. Yugi and Jounouchi, a star arrives?

Yugi's POV

"So you watched that video Jonouchi?" I asked as we walked down the street to school together side by side. Who would have known that Jonouchi and my Grandpa would have something in common? That something being girls in either their underwear or birthday suits. I still couldn't believe it when he came round for dinner last night and the subject popped up (Jonouchi caught sight of one of Grandpa's videos) and the two started talking about their collections. Grandpa's was bigger though then again he has more videos and magazines then a dirty shop. It was horrible, they wouldn't stop talking about all the things they had seen, I found it so hard to hold down my food it was that bad. Grandpa even lent him a tape. And the worst thing was that Grandpa even said that he liked Jonouchi and that he had the nerve to say that he would make a good boyfriend. And to think he makes up all these jokes about me and _him_ and now he's moving on to my new guy friend. I wonder if it's a pattern of some kind.

"Of cause I did. Your Grandpa's stuff is awesome; it wasn't even censored, must have been foreign." Jonouchi said as he threw his school bag over his shoulder. I knew that Grandpa always made sure to get the best that was available. Not that I watched that sort of thing…ever. Anyway Grandpa had once said that he hated when he couldn't see the 'good stuff' so he bought it online so he could watch the images without the mosaic covering everything. Grandpa wasn't always a pervert or so he says. He only started buying this stuff went my Grandmother died, and that was only a few years before I was born. If he did have that stuff back when she was alive though I would think he would be in the grave by now after being beat up by my Grandmother.

"Look a TV vans parked in front of the school. I wonder why it's here." I heard Jonouchi cry as we walked pasted the school gate. I followed his gaze and saw that he was right. There parked in front of the school was a white Z TV van that looked as if it could fit at least 10 people and all the equipment needed for a recording.

"Maybe a star comes to our school and is hiding in disguise from the press." I suggested. Although I already knew that there was a star was at our school, a student within our class in fact. However I don't recall him telling me anything the last time we saw each other that would catch the attention of the press.

"I'm going to have a look." Jonouchi said as he ran over to the van to peek inside the side window. "It's just a one way mirror." I heard Jonouchi say as he walked away from the van with a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't worry Jonouchi maybe you'll see them later." I told him as I walked over to him. I didn't think that Jonouchi would see this so called celebrity; I just wanted to give him some hope. If the news crew were after_ him _then they were out of luck. He hardly even bothers to come to class anymore, let alone leave the office.


	13. Yugi, the unlucky victim

3rd Person POV

"Good morning everyone. It's time for 'Survival Morning." The blonde reporter said as she stared into the camera. She was Z TV's latest pretty face that brought in the ratings from the opposite gender in all age groups from far and wide. The woman's face was plastered in makeup that made her look unnatural and her hair was styled so that it was almost the size of her head. She hadn't chosen this look though; it had been selected by the director so that the show's ratings would increase. It had been upsetting at first when he told her she needed to be more sexy on camera but she just threw it to the back of her head and continued with the show, this was her only chance to be an actress after all. "Today's exclusive is 'Caught on camera! School sexual harassment.' This school has a serious issue with sexual harassment and our undercover agents have discovered some of the horrific things that some of these teens have to deal with on a daily basis."

"Cut! We'll fill in the rest with some shots of some kids getting harassed. You can go home now reporter." The director shouted from his seat next to the camera. He was one of the best in the business, unlike most directors he could make fake fight scenes and R rated scenes look 'real'. He snagged the best actors who were perfect for the role or that's what everyone thought. The truth was that he didn't use actors he used real people and real situations and didn't care of what trouble he caused for them. "Where's my A.D". He shouted as he looked to the side and saw a kid wearing a bandana and recognised him as his assistant. The director reached inside his trouser pocket and took out a photograph and handed it to the lad. "Take this. It's a picture of one of the students find her and bring her to me."

"Wow what a cutie" The boy replied as he stared at the picture with a longing gleam in his eyes. In the photograph there was a short teenage girl with tri coloured hair wearing the male version of the school uniform. The boy had to admit she was hot and very attractive perfect for the show. "She's the perfect 'actor'" He said as he continued to stare at her face feeling himself getting hotter the longer he looked.

"If we catch her getting harassed on camera then it's perfect." The director said as he lent back on his chair a little. He had come across the girl earlier while waiting in the company van for the entrance to be clear. She had been standing near the school gate and he knew then that she would attract a lot of ratings just with her face. "The public wants reality TV, you've got a documentary element and an attractive protagonist. It's perfect. If we can get this on TV our ratings will rise for sure" He continued.

"But how can we get footage of her getting sexually harassed." The A.D asked as he put the picture in his pocket saving it for later. The director stood up from his seat and hit the boy on the head with the script as hard as he could. The kid winced in pain and reached a hand behind his head to rub the burning sensation on the back of his head from where the paper had hit him. He had known the director was known for his temper but that was uncalled for.

"You still don't get it and you've been working in the business for almost 6 months." He told him as he rolled the script and placed it in his back pocket. "Go find a school jacket that fits you then go and find that girl." The director said as he gave the boy a devilish grin. _'The ratings are surly going to go up by 100% after this show._' He thought to himself.

"Now's your chance to be on camera kid! You're going to play the part of the harasser!"


	14. Yugi, blackmailed

Sophie's POV

"What a star!" Anzu shouted as she opened her locker while Yugi held onto her bag and Jounouchi leaned against the locker next to Yugi. They were currently changing their books over for their next classes, they being Yugi and Anzu; Jounouchi NEVER brought his books with him, he simply borrowed Yugi's notes at the end of the class.

"Yup! There was even a TV van parked in front of the school." Jonouchi told both girls as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I bet they were trying to catch a picture or interview them before class started." He continued.

_'He doesn't know anything'._ Yugi thought as she let a scowl set upon her face. Ever since school had begun she had been forced to listen to Jounouchi go on and on about this so called 'star' and it was starting to make her blood boil.

"I didn't hear anything about a star." Anzu said as she placed her books into her locker and swapped them over with the ones for her next class before taking her bag from Yugi so she could do the same.

"Moron! They're coming to school in disguise. Underneath all the makeup of one student there is really a major movie star I know it. A beautiful and rich cutie too." Jonouchi told her as he grinned as if saying 'I'm right and you're wrong', that or he was thinking dirty thoughts yet again.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Anzu shouted at Jonouchi as Yugi unlocked her own locker, drowning out the two fighting. As she lifted the books out of her locker she noticed a piece of white paper that had been lying underneath. As Yugi picked up the paper she quickly sneaked a glance at Anzu and Jonouchi, just to make sure they weren't paying attention. Sure enough the two were still fight meaning Yugi could have some privacy.

While reading through the note Yugi's eyes slowly began to widen in shock as the words sank in.

_Yugi Moto, if you don't want your secret to stay a secret then meet me behind the school at 3 o'clock. Don't be late or there will be consequences. _


	15. Seto, forever watching over

3rd Person POV

"Thank the lord you're here." Grandpa Moto told the young man who had just stepped through the front door of the shop. It had been a little over an hour since his granddaughter had arrived home from school in the arms of her new friend Jounouchi covered up in his jacket. He had been so worried when he had seen Yugi, her shirt ripped and soaked in blood and for the life of him he couldn't figure out if it had been hers or someone else's.

He had tried his best to comfort her, but it had been useless; she wouldn't speak a word just gaze anywhere away from his eyes. The thing that worried him the most was that she wouldn't allow him to touch her, she would just flinch away. She had ended up running to her room in tears when he tried asking her what had happened. After she had ran off it took him a good 10 minutes to get it out of Jounouchi what had actually happened to her. The old man was in shock for a while from the shocking discovery; he was just a shell while so many emotions swam in his head. Anger, sadness, concern and worry. In the end he had ended up sending Jounouchi home not because he was angry at him but because he thought it was best from the boy. He could tell from looking into the lad's eyes that the event had left him scared as well.

After he was sure that Jounouchi was gone Grandpa Moto set to work to getting Yugi back to her normal self before she got any worse. He knew that she wouldn't allow him access into her room so he did the one other thing he could do. Contact the person who she trusted the most besides him. The person in question as soon as he heard the news from Grandpa's lips had actually sprinted to his car and had drove as fast as the legal limit would allow him.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Has she come out of her room yet?" The man said as he took off his purple trench coat. The man in question was in face Seto Kaiba the billionaire teenager, the man who ever woman in the world wanted, the technology genius but above all he was Yugi Moto's best friend.

No one would believe it, that these two future rivals were in fact the best of friends. They had been since childhood and no matter what hardships either of them had faced they still cared for each other and nothing would ever change that. They were two halves of the same whole.

"Not yet and I haven't heard anything from up there either. She's worrying me sick Seto it's unhealthy to keep something like that to herself." The old man told the teen as he gave the boy the spare key to Yugi's room. Grandpa trusted Seto with his granddaughter's life, how could he not after he had done so much for them both. Although it took some time for them both to open up to each other in the end they changed each other for the better.

As Seto climbed the stairs his head began racing with all the information Sugoroku had given him. Yugi had had found a note in her locker earlier that day claiming that if she didn't go behind the school after classes had finished then her biggest secret would be revealed. After school had ended Yugi had done as instructed and waited behind the school. The culprit however wasn't a fellow student or even one of her _friends_ playing a joke. It had turned out to have been a TV director wanting to use Yugi as an attraction for higher ratings. In the end the A.D had ended up ripping Yugi's shirt showing off one of her most private areas, which had been recorded on camera.

If it hadn't been for that Jounouchi kid, who he planned to do a full background check on later, then who knows what could have happened. The kid had followed Yugi after noticing her strange behaviour all afternoon. He had ended up nearly punching both the A.D and director however he had been threatened with being portrayed as the one who had harassed Yugi. In the end he himself had been beaten up by the director, unable to do anything to stop him. Afterwards Jounouchi covered Yugi in his jacket and carried her home, shielding her from the world and the eyes of others. Not long after they arrived Sugoroku gave him a call and here he was wanting to help his best friend like always.

When Seto reached her room he waited a moment so that he could calm himself, not wanting Yugi to see him this way. He waited patiently after knocking, thankful that Yugi didn't answer straight away; the anger inside of him wouldn't leave. After waiting almost a minute he knocked again still waiting for an answer but only being replied with silence. Place the key into the lock Seto took one final breath in hopes in would calm not only his anger but as well as the nerves that lay deep in his stomach.

Slowly he unlocked the door and opened it, expecting Yugi to be huddled up on her bed like she normally would when sad. However instead he was greeted by a cold, empty room.


	16. Yugi and Seto, a truth revealed

3rd Person POV

Tears ran down Yugi's face as she stared out in front of herself, the last remaining sunlight staining her face. She sat on a wooden bench in the park, her knees raised up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her already clenched fists. She had stayed in this position for almost an hour, too afraid to leave and confront her Grandfather about her absence. A small sound came from her throat as she nestled her head down on her knees no longer able to support her throbbing head anymore. Her scalp felt sour and heated as if she had been scratching at her skull for hours, maybe she had been; she wouldn't remember if she had anyway. s

"Yugi!" At the sound of her name being called Yugi lifted her head from her knees with her remaining strength and turned in the direction of the source. At the exact moment that Yugi saw his face the pain that resided in her head disappeared and she felt at ease knowing that he was the one to find her. As he drew closer Yugi began to wipe the tears from her cheeks with her jacket sleeve socking the deep blue fabric. As whimpers escaped her throat of both a mix of happiness and relief a sudden thought shot through her brain causing her eyes to widen in horror.

_'I have to tell him the truth.'_

As Seto final reached Yugi's limp body the feeling of fear for Yugi's safety began to increase, while he has found her unharmed physically he could clearly see that mentally she was hurt and he knew at that moment that he would never fully be able to help her heal no matter how much he tried. Slowly he knelt down so that he could stare up at Yugi's eyes. When he saw the pained look on her face his heart sank knowing for certain that his previous thoughts were surly true.

Suddenly Yugi flung herself at Seto's body forcing them both on to the pavement. As Yugi began to cry once more Seto's long arms wrapped around her waist cradling her close to his chest not caring about what would happen if he was caught by anyone, because at that moment didn't care about anyone else except for the young women sobbing her heart out in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sometime later the two simply sat on the wooden bench staring out at the night sky as they allowed the rest of the world to change around them. Yugi's head sat upon Seto's shoulder her face no longer drenched in tears and a blank expression on her lips. Seto's head rested atop of hers, a similar expression painted on his face. His right arm was draped around Yugi's shoulder so that he could keep her warm against the autumn wind.<p>

They hadn't spoken once and that worried them both. Yugi worried that he would say cruel words to her about how upset and worried she had made everyone with her absence, while Seto worried that Yugi would never speak about what had happen and would bottle up her feelings and fears. As the continuing silent began to become more awkward Yugi began to fidget in Seto's chest as she tried to make up her mind about which part of the story to tell him first. She debated in her mind whether to start from the beginning or to start from when she ran but either situation she knew that she would have to tell him the daunting truth first before she even began her tale and that scared her the most. Final after a long heated debate in her mind she allowed the scared truth to escape her lips.

"I can't remember anything."


	17. Seto and Grandpa, a deal of secrecy

3rd Person Pov

"She remembers nothing?" Sugoroku asked Seto as he took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. Both he and Yugi had arrived back home less than ten minutes ago with Yugi sleeping peacefully in Seto's arms. After lying her down on her bed both men had retreated down stairs so that they could leave her be, hoping that her dreams would allow her to escape the horrors that she had faced earlier that day. As soon as they had reached the bottom of the stairs however Seto could no longer keep his silence, knowing that he would have to tell the old man eventually.

"She doesn't even remember waking up this morning". He replied as he took a sip of the tea that Sugoroku had made him, not sure about what he should do as he waited for Sugoroku to respond. He had been fearful about how the old man would react. After all his granddaughter had just gone through possibly the most traumatic event in her life only to have ever trace of it be removed from her memories. It was as like something out of a novel.

"I wonder…" The old man almost whispered as he let his mind travel back to his youth. Everything that had happened to Yugi was very mysterious and completely out of character. Just like the week before when he had found her room empty in the middle of the night after completing the Millenium Puzzle.

"Wonder what?" Seto asked him, intrigued by Sugoroku reaction. It was obvious that he knew more than he was letting on, the question was if he would let Seto in on this information.

Sugoroku debated whether or not to tell the teen, he doubted that he would even believe him. But with Yugi's safety in danger he knew he had no choice not to, there was no one else out there that could protect Yugi like Seto could after all.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this table understood." Sugoroku told him, a stern look on his face as he waited for the teen to nod his head, which he did reluctantly.

"Last week Yugi completed the Millenium Puzzle." Sugoroku began. "That night I found her missing from her bed and decided to wait up for her to return. Sure enough less than an hour later she came home, but she wasn't her usual self and I fear it has something to do with the puzzles power."

"What power." Seto asked, his voice growing deep in anger. Why hadn't Sugoroku rang him that night, if Yugi was in danger then it was his duty to protect her, he had promised her that he would when they were children and he wasn't going to break it now.

"The puzzle is rumoured to have dark power enwoven into its pieces." Sugoroku told him, seeing the boy's face grow darker with every word he spoke. "And the one who solves it would be granted its powers and knowledge of dark-"

"And you let Yugi finish it." Seto shouted as he stood up, his anger getting the better of him.

"I didn't think she would ever do it." Sugoroku replied back in a whisper as a way to remind Seto that Yugi was still upstairs sleeping. Seto just looked at the old man with disbelief. Yes he knew that Yugi's greatest desire was to complete the thing but if it was going to hurt her than why did Sugoroku let her keep the puzzle for 8 years. "All those who tried before were much older and smarter Seto. Can you blame me for thinking that my 16 year old granddaughter would complete a 5000 year old puzzle that had never been solved before?"

"Did you ever think about what would happen if she did?" Seto asked him, anger still resting in his voice but no longer shouting. Why hadn't he been told this before by either Sugoroku or Yugi?

"It's…was beyond human knowledge, no one would believe that she would achieve it." Sugoroku told him, shame in his voice. He should have never allowed her to grow attracted to the thing. He should have forbid her to even touch it let alone allow her to even begin to try and solve it. If he had just taken the puzzle off her all those years ago then this could have been avoided.

"What do you thinks causing this then?" Seto asked him as ran a hand through his hair, the stress becoming hard for him to handle.

"I don't know…a spirit maybe." Sugoroku replied as he stared into the cold cup of tea that sat in front of him, completely untouched. A spirit was the only possible solution to Yugi's change. Especially if he took into account what had happened all those years ago in the pharaoh's tomb.

"And you don't think she's in any danger if it is one." Seto asked him. While he wouldn't believe the man normally he saw no reason not to. Sugoroku had never lied to him before after all. And while he would rather focus on the future than the past when it came to Yugi he was willing to accept anything no matter how improbable it was, he cared far too much for her not too.

"No." Sugoroku told him. "I believe that it wants to protect her just like you."

Seto's face darkened then, not wanting to believe the old man's words. If there truly was a spirit inside Yugi then it would want to use her and her body to do whatever it wanted, not protect her. If it was behind her memory lapse this time then who knows if it would wipe her memory again and if that were true than there was no way to tell what the spirit would do while in control. "And you're just going to let her stay in the dark."

"What choice do I have?" Sugoroku sneered at him, not liking the tone that the boy had addressed him in. Sugoroku couldn't take any risks with this. Yes his granddaughter was in danger not knowing but she would also be in danger if she did know. With the amount of history involved with the puzzle, all the deaths that had happened because of it, there was no guarantee that the spirit would let her live just because she freed it.

"I'm going home. Call me if she needs me." Seto told the old man, knowing that there was nothing else that he would be able to do for Yugi, at least for tonight anyway. As he stood up from his chair Seto put on his jacket that had been resting on the back. Just as he was about to walk out of the kitchen however a realisation struck him. "That boy…Jounouchi. You'll have to talk to him about what's happened to Yugi, make up an excuse as to why she's forgot everything."

"Of course." Sugoroku replied before he walked up to the boy and stared him in the eye. "Remember Seto she can't know." He told him, urging the importance of keeping Yugi in the dark, unknowing of her fate.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Master Kaiba what can I do for you?" Seto heard Hobson's voice radiate from his mobile as he entered his car. As soon as Sugoroku had closed the shop door he had taken his mobile out so that he could address some business that needed to be taken care of.<p>

"I want you to get rid of a certain director as discreetly as possible."


	18. Sozoji, the voice of doom

Yugi's POV

"Next stop domino high school." I heard the driver's voice over the intercom as I tried to hold my footing on the bus. This was a rare occurrence for me, taking the bus to school. Most mornings I walked to school but on days like this, when the weather was terrible and raining so heavy that it could almost bruise I take the bus instead. The problem with this however is because of my small stature I am unable to hold onto a strap which means if anything happens such as a sharp turn I get flung all over the place.

_'The bus if more crowded than usual today.' _I thought to myself as I fiddled with my bag strap, feeling uncomfortable being squashed between two males, secretly hoping that I don't get shoved into a certain area. As I stared at the fellow passengers I recognised a mop of blond hair standing not that far in front of me.

"Good morning Hanasaki." I called to him. He turned his head in my directions and stared at me briefly before turning his head back in the direction he was facing, not bothering to acknowledge me at all.

_'Huh, did he just ignore me. Or is it too crowded that he couldn't recognise me.' _I thought to myself as I fiddled with my bag strap again, my embarrassment getting the better of me. I've never really talked to Hanasaki, even though we've been in the same class since entering high school. His invisibility rating is almost the same as mine, were two of a kind.

"Emergency stop" I heard the diver say before the bus abruptly stopped, sending me flying backwards towards the end of the bus. As I started to lose my footing I managed to keep myself up, grateful that I hadn't landed on my ass. As I looked around I noticed that the back of the bus was completely empty, there wasn't a soul in sight, or so I thought. Just as I was about to walk back to where I had been standing before my ears were blasted by a load awful noise. Turning on my heel I found sitting on the seat furthers to the back was Sozoji from Class C.

_'Wow listen to that noise. No wonder no one's sitting close to him_.' I thought as I slowly turned around, hoping that he wouldn't notice me, not wanting to be a part of whatever he could scheme if he did see me. With each step I took the fear that he would see me didn't decrease, while he might have his eyes closed you can never take chances.

"Hold it right there Yugi." I heard Sozoji's voice ring as I cringed. I was so close to escaping too, just my luck. If I had just been quicker I would have been free but alas I'm me and somehow I always attract trouble.

"The place next to me is free, have a seat." He said, smugness filling his voice; knowing that he had caught me trying to escape. Slowly I turned to face him, a fake smile on my face so that I didn't anger him. As I sat next to him I pulled my body close, trying to keep my distance.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." As soon as I heard those words a bad feeling started to grow in my stomach. Whatever was coming next was not going to be good news.

"It's about time for another one of my famous 'All night solo live show. I bet you've missed my beautiful voice haven't you." I knew it. Sozoji's 'All night solo live show' is Sozoji's feared monthly recital. Sozoji books out a karaoke room and displays his beloved singing voice until morning to his paying (threatened into) audience. I have sadly had to experience this event 2 times in the past and all I can say is that I give it 10 stars for annoyance. I'm one of the luckier ones to have suffered though; some past participants have even been sick before.

"So anyway Yugi, I want you to sell 10 tickets for the show." He told me as he pulled out 10 tickets from inside his jacket pocket and shoved them close to my face.

"What!" I almost screamed. I couldn't sell tickets; I can hardly ask someone for help in the supermarket let alone sell people tickets. Who does he think I am some confident teen who has a way with words and can haggle? Because I'm not, I'm a shy teen who stumbles over everything from her own feet to words. If he thinks I can sell tickets that he is sadly mistaken.

"Heh Heh… it's 2000 yen each. But to hear my singing voice that's cheap. Try and get 6:4 ratio of girls to boys. The gig is three days from now. You know what'll happen if you don't sell those tickets right Yugi." Sozoji said as he cracked his knuckles, my face paling as he did.

Why do things like this keep happening to me?


	19. Yugi and Jounouchi, siblings by bond

3rd Person POV

"Morning Yugi." Jonouchi called out to Yugi as he walked into the class room, noticing the tri coloured haired teen sitting in her seat in the second row. She was currently unpacking her already half-filled school bag, taking out the last of her notes; which incidentally happened to be the ones that she wrote for Jonouchi. Upon hearing his voice Yugi forced a smile on her face, not wanting Jonouchi to find out about her chance encounter that morning.

"Good morning Jonouchi." Yugi told him as she placed her notes on her desk and turned around in her seat to face him as he stepped closer. While her face hid her sadness her voice however could not. Each word sounded as if it had felt like a thousand knives to say and Jonouchi picked up on that instantly.

Jonouchi felt a wave of feared rush through him as soon as the first word escaped Yugi's mouth. He quickly came to the conclusion that perhaps Yugi had somehow remembered the events that had taken place a week prior, and that her state of amnesia had disintegrated. After discovering that Yugi's memories of the situation were very limited to only that morning he had decided he would do everything in his power to help keep her in the shadows, just like her Grandpa had told him too. But if she had truly remembered what had happened then he was certain that she wouldn't be at school, so what had happened.

"You look kinda down. What's wrong?" Jonouchi asked her as he finally reached her desk, inspecting her face closely in an attempt to read her; in hopes of some clue as to what had caused her mood. He found that her eyes were dim, their shine dulled to the point where they could have been compared to dulled purple pebbles instead of the unique Amethysts that they usually were. He also noted that her eyes seemed slightly puffy and that image brought pain to his heart. He saw Yugi as a sister, a _younger sister_ who he had to protect at all costs. After all he already lost one sister; he wasn't going to lose another.

"It's nothing, just a little down because of the weather that's all." Yugi replied as she handed Jonouchi the notes that she had written up for him. Which he shoved into his pocket after he gave her a warm genuine smile as thanks. He still couldn't believe that Yugi went out of her way to write up two sets of notes just so that he could actually have a way of studying.

"Thanks. By the way I looked into it and it turns out there isn't a star at this school." He told her, trying to change the subject so that Yugi wouldn't pick up that he knew that she was hiding something from him. He had picked up some of her little tells during their short friendship, including her habit of fiddling with the rope that allowed her necklace to hang whenever she was nervous.

"What! You haven't given up on that yet?" Yugi almost shouted, alerting several off her classmates. After realising what she had done Yugi buried her head in her arms on the table, trying to avoid the eyes of the students who were now all looking at her, a light blush to appear on her cheeks from her embarrassment. Jonouchi stared back at each and every one of them as she did, his eyes almost screaming _'laugh at her and you'll have me to deal with'_.

"So I've decided to become the first star at this school instead". Jonouchi proclaimed, trying his best to make Yugi focus on something else. However Yugi made no reaction, she simply sat there in her seat unmoving; her head still resting on the table with no intention of moving.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi hissed at her as he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her head up so that she was forced to face him. Her fake smile had disappeared and they both knew that she couldn't put one on her face now, her charade had disappeared and Jonouchi had caught on to her. "If something's bothering you tell me. I'm here for you." He told her as he stared at her, trying to show her that he wouldn't let her suffer alone.

"Really Jonouchi it's nothing, but thanks." She softly replied as she lifted her hand to sit upon his trying to reassure him that she was ok, even though she was lying. She didn't want him to worry about her and end up going after Sozoji for a fight; which she knew he would do if he found out that he had threatened her. She refused to sit by and allow Jonouchi to get hurt again because of her; she didn't have a chance to save him from Ushio but by the gods she wouldn't let the same thing happen to him again as long as she had the opportunity to prevent it.

Just as Jonouchi was about to pry deeper in an attempt to find what Yugi was hiding, the bell rang and they were forced to go their separate ways, both of their minds full of worry.


	20. Yugi and Hanasaki, victims of chance

3rd Person POV

_'It's the end of the day and I still have all 10 tickets'. _Yugi thought as placed her school shoes inside her locker, already having put on the pair she walked there in. The tickets sat inside her left jacket pocket, having not been touched at all that day. Yugi had been too scared to ask anyone to Sozoji's recital, not wanting them to have to suffer from his horrible voice, she hadn't even told anyone about what had happened that morning either, knowing too well the trouble that would be caused if she did.

After picking up her school bag that had been sat next to her feet Yugi turned towards the door only to see a familiar face that she had ran into on the bus that morning, Hanasaki. Without thinking Yugi started to lift a ticket out from her pocket, with the intention of asking Hanasaki to buy one. However as she walked closer Yugi soon realised what she was doing.

_'Darn it…What am I thinking? Just because Hanasaki isn't my friend and we haven't talked that much doesn't mean I should subject him to Sozoji's horrible voice'. _As Yugi shoved the ticket back in her pocket she used her other hand to lightly smack the side of her head._ 'I'm such a jerk'._

"Goodbye Hanasaki." Yugi said to Hanasaki as she walked pasted him, almost stepping out of the front door until she heard his voice call out from behind her.

"Um Yugi… Sorry to bug you but…Could you buy this ticket from me?" He asked Yugi as she turned on her heel and saw in his hand 5 tickets identical to the 10 in her pocket. "Do you know Sozoji in class C, it's a ticket to one of his recitals." He continued as he stepped a little closer. "I'd be really grateful if you could buy one. The truth is that I have five tickets and I can't even sell one…"

_'I've got more than him'. _Yugi thought to herself as she stared at Hanasaki, a mixture of jealousy and pity it her eyes. The jealousy came from the fact that Hanasaki had half of what she did and the pity came from having to see him in a similar position as her own.

"Are you going Hanasaki? You don't seem all that enthusiastic…" Yugi asked as she fiddled with the rope hanging around her neck, her nerves getting the better of her. _'Why did he have to ask me'?_

"If I tell you, you might not buy one but honestly I really don't want to go." Hanasaki said as he looked away from Yugi trying to avoid her eye contact. In all honesty it had taken every ounce of confidence in him just to approach her and with every word she uttered his confidence was disappearing. He just wanted this day to end and get this whole awful situation over with in one piece, although the chances of that were slim, especially seeing as he could hardly persuade the only other student in the school with the same level of social skills as him to buy a ticket.

"Um it was 2000 yen right?" Yugi asked him as she reached into her bag for her purse, which ended up being empty, which hardly surprised Yugi at all seeing as how often she pitched in to buy Jonouchi lunch. A wave of sadness struck Yugi like a brick; she didn't want both of them to suffer from Sozoji. However she quickly thought of a solution so that Hanasaki could get out of going to the recital. "Sorry but I don't have any money one me right now so instead why don't you give me all of your tickets. You just need to pass them out don't you?"

"Is…Is it really ok Yugi?" Hanasaki replied sheepishly as Yugi took all the tickets from his hand and shoved them in her pocket.

"Sure, that way seeing as you don't want to go you don't have to." Yugi told him with a smile on her face, relieved that she could at least save one of the from Sozoji's awful voice. After all she had already suffered from his recitals twice before, a third time wouldn't kill her. So she'd suffer from ringing in her head for a few days, it didn't really matter if it meant gaining a friend.

"Thank you Yugi." Hanasaki called to her as she walked out of the front door and started to head in the direction home. "Later then."

_'I should be the only one to suffer' ._Yugi thought as she walked away from school, with an extra 5 tickets in her pocket and a new feeling of friendship growing in her heart.

3 nights later at the karaoke room

"Are you saying that you didn't manage to sell a single ticket?" Sozoji shouted at Yugi as he grabbed the front of her jacket as he lifted her up from the sofa she had been sitting at. It had been three days since their encounter on the morning bus and Yugi hadn't been able to muster up the courage to ask a single person.

"I'm sorry Sozoji everyone was busy tonight." Yugi told him as he let go of her making her land harshly. It wasn't the greatest excuse in the word but it was all she could come up with at that moment in time. "But I'll stay and listen to your songs." She continued. She had managed to persuade her Grandpa into letting her stay out late that night so she was willing to suffer on her own for the next few hours if it meant getting out of a beating which would have most likely happened the day after if she didn't show up.

"Damn right and you'll stay all night too." Sozoji shouted at her once again as he walked towards the stage and picked up an object that Yugi couldn't see thanks to his large back. When he turned around Yugi's eye's nearly popped out of their sockets, in his hand was headset which sent a shiver down Yugi's spine as she realised that she would be forced to listen to Sozoji's voice through them; certain that her brain would turn to mush if she had to endure his voice all night. "It's going to be a live show of blood. But first things first you'll be listening through these." He continued as he handed her the headset which she reluctantly put on.

"Let's start with my favourite." Sozoji told her before he walked over to the stage and reached for the microphone. And then without any other warning Sozoji let out a horrible howl that caused Yugi to clutch the side of her head in pain. All she could hear was his horrible voice, which sounded like a mix off fingernails on a chalkboard and some inhuman sound that she couldn't describe. The headset made it even worse, amplifying his awful melody and all Yugi could do was suffer in silence.

"Yow that made me shiver. But before the next song let's introduce a special guest." Sozoji said as he walked past Yugi, who was physically shaking on the sofa from the pain that was running through her. Sozoji then lifted back one of the curtains in the corner of the room revealing a beaten up Hanasaki sat up against the wall.

"Hanasaki! What happened to you?" Yugi screamed as she ran towards him, huddling over his body as she pulled him close to inspect his injuries. "I'm so sorry Hanasaki I was only trying to help I swear." Yugi told him as she quickly realised that Sozoji had somehow found out about their little exchange a few days before.

3 days ago

"I thought Yugi was kind of gloomy but she's really nice." Hanasaki said out load to himself as Yugi turned around the corner. He had always thought of Yugi as a loner seeing as she only liked to hang by herself in the classroom most days. But if his favourite comic taught him anything it was that a person's actions don't always show the whole story.

"I saw that Hanasaki." Sozoji said from behind him as he cracked his knuckles together "You think you can take the easy way out?"

Back to the present

"I'm the one who should apologise Yugi." Hanasaki told her through coughs of pain as he tried to sit up some more, causing his broken classes to fall off his face and land on the floor. "You tried to take on my burden. This would have happened no matter what, I'm being punished for trying to sell you that ticket. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that Hanasaki." Yugi replied as she picked up his glasses only to discover that Hanasaki had fallen unconscious. "Hanasaki!" Yugi screamed once again before a pain throbbed in her head and her vision became black as she felt a wave of drowsiness coursed through her body. However instead of slumping up against Hanasaki she felt herself stand up, her legs no longer responding to her. She stood their silently for a moment, her body unmoving no matter how hard she tried. But before she fell into the darkness she heard a male voice ring out.

_"I won't forgive you Sozoji."_


	21. Yami and Sozoji, hard beat

3rd Person POV

"Hey what's that look supposed to mean. You got something to say to me?" Sozoji asked Yugi as she stared him down, her eyes blazing with anger. However unknown to Sozoji Yugi was no longer there, instead inhabiting her body was the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle; Yami. Dispenser of justice on those who harmed his host and anyone she cared for; and at this moment the only one in his sight was Sozoji.

"Heh. Sozoji let me ask you one question. Are you a coward?" Yami replied as he donned a sinister smirk, beginning to weave together the threads of his plan in his mind, Sozoji had hurt Yugi far too much for him to get away lightly. Yami might not have had the opportunity to rid the world of that blasted director but damn the gods if he would allow Sozoji to get away like he did.

"If you aren't then don't try and escape from the little game I'm going to start. I call it the Silence game." Yami told him as he walked over to the sofa, each step of his stride elevating his dominance in the situation. As Yami sat down he pulled the earphones from his head and placed them around his neck, each of his actions calculated, thinking 3 steps ahead in their metaphorical game of chess.

_'Is this really Yugi? It's like she's possessed.' _Sozoji thought to himself as he stared at Yugi, her change in behaviour becoming very clear. Gone was the girl without a shred confidence he had taken advantage of, instead in her place was a woman with fire in her eyes and armour of steel for skin. And that very though brought fear in to his entire being.

"And what will happen if you lose Yugi." Sozoji asked as he sat down across from her, resting his hands on his knees and leaning forward in an attempt to re issue his dominance in the situation. Yami however was not having any of that. Instead Yami leaned forward as well, practically copying Sozoji's body language, refusing to bow down.

"I give you my life." Yami simply replied. "But if you lose, you have to play a penalty game."


End file.
